Mr. President
"Mr. President" is a short film set in The DC Movie Universe. Cast Bryan Cranston as Lex Luthor Natalie Gumede as Hope Taya Corey Burton as Brainiac (voice) Scoot McNairy as Cameraman Alex Borstein as Makeup Artist Jerry Seinfeld as Mic Operator Plot 2 months after The Man of Steel, Lex Luthor begins filming his first presidential campaign commercial. During the first take, Lex tells the cameraman that the camera lens is smudged, but the cameraman insists that it's fine and keep rolling, but Lex tells him that he can't even see himself in the camera, so they stop rolling while the cameraman cleans his lens. During the next take, Lex stops shooting as he tells the cameraman that he looks old and fat in the camera and yells at his makeup artist to put more makeup on his face. During the next take, Lex continues saying his lines until the mic is seen on the camera, causing Lex to angrily stop filming and yells at the mic operator to keep the mic out of his shot. The mic operator apologizes and tells him that the mic is actually too heavy for him, but Lex refuses to listen to him and angrily fires him, ordering him out of the studio. During the next take, Lex forgets his lines and orders his new assistant, Hope to come over and tell him what his lines were. Later, after many more takes and cuts, filming is finally complete, where the cameraman congratulates him, but Lex brushes him off and heads to his office. At his office, Lex watches the finished commercial with Hope and smiles. He then tells Hope that his plans are finally about to come into place, as his polls are looking good, and brags that soon, once he wins, he'll now have more power than even Superman. Hope then reminds Lex that he has a LexCorp board meeting in an hour to attend, but Lex moans and tells her to call them and tell them that he's busy with his campaign, since he doesn't feel like attending another board meeting, which Hope complies with. When Hope leaves, Lex contacts his mysterious partner on his computer, which is revealed to be Brainiac, who managed to transfer a backup of its A.I. consciousness into LexCorp's servers before its body was destroyed by Superman. Lex thanks Brainiac for hacking into the government's servers to change his poll numbers. Brainiac then asks Lex if he has completed the data transfer of its data from his old body, which Lex tells him is done and uploads the data into Brainiac. Lex then gloats about how he'll eventually become the most powerful man in the world due to their partnership, but Brainiac tells him that he isn't concerned with his bid for power and only agreed to assist him in exchange for assistance in acquiring all of Earth's data and assembling a new, robotic body before "the end." Lex then asks about "the end," but Brainiac warns him that a far greater threat is coming to Earth and that he wishes to leave Earth before his arrival. Lex though threatens Brainiac that he'll shut him down if he doesn't tell him what he wants to know. Brainiac though tells Lex that he must remember his place and warns him that he can use its power to wipe out all of Lex's bank accounts or expose secret files/archives that could ruin his campaign. Brainiac then tells Lex that they must proceed with the next phase of their plan soon before he disappears from his screen, leaving Lex shaken and angry.